


Nightmares

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Toddler!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: A nightmare scared little Loki right out of his bed and into Frigga’s garden. She knows exactly what to do.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called Mordred’s Lullaby by Heather Dale.

Frigga walked through the halls of the great palace. She didn't know exactly where she was going, only that she needed to get there. She reached her personal gardens and smiled. When she sat down on one of the stone benches that surrounded the crystal clear pond, she heard little footsteps pitter patter their way over to her. She turns to see her son, Loki. He was clutching a blanket, which he used to cover his face as tears ran down his porcelain cheeks. Frigga opened her arms and her raven haired son ran into them.

"What happened?" she asked, using the corners of his blanket to dry away his tears.

"Nightmare." he squeaked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded his head and crawled into her lap. For a while he just sat there, but with a shuddering breath, he started. "F-Frost Giants were ch-chasing me. I couldn't move. Wh-when they got me-"   
Frigga shushed him and gently rocked him back and forth. When his tears dried, only leaving small tracks on his little face, she stood and hoisted him into her hip. She walked to the nursery that Thor recently grew out of. Without Thor to fend off the nightmares, Loki was in his own. Frigga slowly placed him down on his bed and kissed his forehead goodnight. She got up to leave, but a tiny hand grabbed her own. Loki whimpered and drug it down to his level. She sat on the bed that all but swallowed her tiny son. He crawled into her lap once again, but she pushed him down. 

"Sleep." she whispered. He shook his head. "I don't want another nightmare."

Frigga nods her head and runs her fingers through his long hair and starts to sing.

"Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep....." After the first verse, Loki's eyes shut. After the second, his breathing evened and slowed. When Frigga finished the song, she got up, but not before pressing a kiss into his forehead once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to talk or if you have a request!


End file.
